Why Do I Feel This Way?
by wizzakitt
Summary: Kyoya and Haruhi have both been feeling something, the hosts have a feeling too, a good one, but one of them maybe thinking other wise... I'm gonna need help writing this story, please leave suggestions, I don't mind flames cuz those help a lot :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm wizza (or wizzy) I've been on for a while now reading, and I finally I decided to write my own I hope you guys enjoy...**

**(**_Italics for thinking_**)**

Kyoya's P.O.V.

_Why do I feel this way? Every time I see her my mouth goes dry, but I have the need to speak with her about anything and everything, I want to touch her, but the twins, Tamaki, and Hunny-senpai are already doing so, why can't they keep their hands off her?! But I can't be upset, it'd be weird, after all I am the shadow king. It would be a miracle if I could get Haruhi's attention._

Haruhi's P.O.V.

_I've been in the club for a while and whenever Kyoya-senpai comes near me he acts... different._

_He acts like of my admirers from middle school,( yes I noticed; I'm not oblivious at all, I only act like I am; it gets annoying after a month.) it's kinda cute and funny. How he starts talking a little faster than usual, (yet no one notices) or how he looks at me longingly, he's so adorable; WAIT! Where did THAT come from!? You know, I think I'll avoid him for a while._

**I'm gonna admit to you right now, I'm torn between two guys, Kyoya and Mori, SIGH~**

**I'm in love with the both of them AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! \(T_T)/ **

**I'm debating if this should be MoriXHaru or KyoXHaru... ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2, I hope you like it :)

3rd P.O.V.

It was during club hours and everyone was doing the usual except they were all in Royal

cosplay , Tamaki being as flirty as possible by saying things like "I should have the guards

arrest you for stealing, for stealing my heart." , Kyoya selling as much as possible, the twins

flirting (Kaoru in a pauper cosplay and Hikaru as the prince) saying things like " Even though

we are of different rankings, we have the same face, and a love that'll always last", and

Hunny eating his beloved cake and holding Usa-chan, Mori watching him with a little love,

but he seemed a little distacted,

"Mori-senpai you seem out of sorts today, are you okay?" asked one of his customers.

Everyone turned to them, "Takashi's fine, he's just distracted by how cute Haru-chan looks!"

exclaimed the loli-shota. Haruhi blushed a fine pink, and the girls squeeled; "Mori-Haru!

MOE!"

Kyoya's P.O.V.

_Mori-Haru? Mori-Haru! I'm going to MURDER him, wait; what is this feeling? It can't be, no,_

_ it's impossible am I jealous? Then that settles it I'm going to make Haruhi mine_.

Haruhi's P.O.V.

_I couldn't help but blush at Hunny-senpai's comment, but I thought I saw Kyoya-senpai glare at Mori-senpai, and I saw Mori-senpai blush a little, and he looked cute, AND WHAT AM I THINKING! Gahhhh! First Kyoya-senpai and now Mori-senpai!? AHHHHHH!_

**Ohhhhhhhh~ What's going on with Haruhi? How's Kyoya gonna win Haruhi's heart? What're Mori's thoughts in all this?**

**Please leave suggestions I LOVE 'EM! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I finished ALL my homework/chores and was bored, so I give you chapter 3.**

**ENJOY XD**

Kyoya's P.O.V.

_I finally have the perfect plan on how to make Haruhi mine, it took me 3 days and a lot of yelling at Tamaki to leave me alone, but I got it_!

TIME SKIP~ after club hours

"Haruhi, may I speak with you?"

"Uh, sure senpai."

_She called me senpai, that's gonna have to stop soon._

"Come with me, I need to speak to you in private."

"O..K?"

_Why does she sound hesitant?_

"Haruhi, my father is having a charity ball on Friday and says I need to bring a date,"

_Pause and let it sink in..._

"and I was wondering if you would care to join me?"

"I'm sorry senpai, but I-"

"Kyoya."

"What?"

"Drop the honerific."

Sigh~ "Kyoya, I can't."

"Why not? I asked your father, he said it was perfectly-"

"Mori-senpai already asked me out, and I said yes."

_My plan just blew up. And that's when I saw Mori-senpai smirking from behind one of the columns._

Haruhi's P.O.V.

"... and I was wondering if you would care to join me?"

_What! He seemed to understand I needed a second to let it sink in._

"I'm sorry senpai, but I-"

He cut me off before I could say Mori-senpai had already asked me to go out with him Friday.

"Kyoya."

_I was confused but he went on about how I don't have to pay a fee and stuff, I couldn't take it and I_

_dropped the bomb. He looked crushed; but then he looked at one of the columns angrily, I looked in the_

_direction he was looking, and I saw Mori-senpai smirking._

Mori's P.O.V.

_I followed Haruhi and Kyoya out of the room, I heared their conversation; I wasn't too happy because I_

_had already asked Haruhi out on Friday, but knowing her she'll probably reject him._

_"Mori-senpai already asked me out, and I said yes."_

_I couldn't help smiling at Kyoya's crushed-looking face, he turned to look away from her and that's_

_when he saw me. I turned my smile to a smirk._

**I hope you guys like it! I know it's not the best, but I tried to make it longer :#)**

**PLEASE read and review. Sorry for making Mori-senpai the bad guy kinda! I needed to flare something! PWEAZ FOWGIVZ MEEZ! T_T**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! LONGEST BREAK EVAR! IT'S HARD BEING IN MIDDLE SCHOOL! *cough* OK, I'm really sorry about the break and I know I should be typing more often, but I'm the eldest child, meaning I have more chores. T_T **

**Here's chapter 4**

**MORI'S P.O.V**

"Takashi, that wasn't very nice."

"I know."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"I wanted her to know how I feel."

"Do you know how much you hurt Kyo-chan?"

"All's fair in love and war."

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

_Dang it! How on earth did he manage to ask her out before me?! Ugh..._

"Mon ami, are you alright?"

"Tamaki? What are you doing in my room?"

"I came to check on you."

"Why?"_ This idiot..._

"Because I saw Haruhi reject you''

"What!?"_ He gave me what looked like a sad smile._

"Yeah, it's obvious you like her."

"How did you -"

"I confessed to Haruhi a little while ago, she said there was someone else."

"But I -"

"Thought I was ignorant of my feelings?"

"Yeah." _He was silent for awhile, then he spoke up;_

"Mon ami, do you really like her?"

"Yeah, love her actually." _WAIT! Did I just say... the L word?_

"Really?..." Tamaki had a smirk on his face.

"How do you feel when someone else touches her?" _I couldn't help but imagine the twins with their arms around her._

"Je-je-jealous."_ It was hard getting that word out._

"Oh~ and how about the fact that Haruhi is Mori-senpai's date to your father's charity ball?"

"WHAT!" _The nerve that -_

"Yeah, he told us all about it, he seems happy." _I am sooooo going to kill Morinozuka!_

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

_Kyoya's charity ball? Wow, I never knew Mori-senpai was the type to backstab; I guess there's more to him then a "gentle giant". Dang, I wish I said no to Mori-senpai; now I feel like a priss. I wonder what I'm gonna wear?_

**And that's chapter 4, stay tuned for chapter 5! **


	5. Chapter 5

**R&R PLEASE**

**3rd P.O.V**

It was Friday night, five hours until Mori and Hunny showed up, and Haruhi was in her apartment still wondering what she was going to wear. Everything she had in her closet was too pink, frilly, Lolita-doll like, or all of the above. She was about to call the twins when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hello!" It was the twins, never in her life had she been so happy to see them.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"We're here to help you get ready." Kaoru stated.

"Oh. Thanks, without you I don't know what I'd do."

"Probably arrive in jeans." Hikaru mumbled.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"What? It's true!"

"Please come in." Haruhi sighed, letting them in.

"Go to the bathroom with Kaoru, and I'll set up your dresses." Hikaru explained.

"Okay." Haruhi followed Kaoru and took a seat on a chair he set up.

"Just sit back and relax." He smiled.

"I'll try." Haruhi frowned at the hot wax he mixing.

Two hours later Haruhi was still in the chair, only difference was that Kaoru had put hair extensions on that went to her waist and was applying make-up, instead of applying hot wax everywhere and yanking her hair from the root with strips of paper.

"And done! Take a look." He said, excited.

"Wow." Was all she could say; Kaoru did an amazing job. He applied foundation and loose powder perfectly, her skin looked flawless. Her eye shadow was a smokey cherry blossom pink that transitioned to a light silver. Her cheek bones were highlighted lightly, and her lips were a pale pink.

"Now let's go choose your dress!" He rushed her out of the small bathroom and into the living room.

"Here are your choices." Hikaru explained. Displayed in front of her were three mannequins. Each with a beautiful garment. The first dress was a one-shoulder strap dress and went to her knees. It was a light pink with gray nylon hugging from below the bodice to her knees. The second dress was mid-thigh. It was strapless and had a sweet heart shape; it also hugged her curves and showed them off correctly. It was cherry blossom pink with a grey satin ribbon wrapping around the waist. The third dress ended right below her butt. It was strapless too. It was silver and skin tight. Haruhi frowned at it.

"I like the second dress."

"Okay, go try it on." Five minutes later Haruhi emerged from her room with the dress on and grey five-inch heels.

"Whoa! Where'd you get those?" They asked.

"I bought them a month ago, and dad forced me to practice in them." She shrugged.

They circled around her and with an approving nod gave her a wolf whistle.

"WAY TO GO DAD!" They gave her a thumbs up. After a few minutes chatting they finally noticed the time.

"We got to go! Do you need a ride?"

"No, Mori-senpai's picking me up."

"Okay, see you later." and they left.

**Originally this chapter was gonna be longer but I got tired of typing. R&R**


End file.
